Canadian DareDevils
by DarkAngel030
Summary: Sequel to DarkAngel. The teams are in Canada and their ready to take this evil force on, but what about dark pasts and what happens when you fall for your teammates sister. Dedicated to 911 victims.
1. Were Here!

I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my second story and I would love it if people would still tell me what I should fix in this story. 

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato.I also own the DareDevil's and any other teams that someone else hasn't given me.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks again to all that 'WILL' be reviewing.**

SEQUEL TO DARKANGEL'S!

Normal Pov 

After a long plane ride with at least 6 beyblade teams on one plane, the ride was as well as it could have been. There were the DareDevil's, BladeBreakers, All Starz, Demolition Boyz, The Majesticz and The White Tigers. Everyone mostly slept and listened to music. They had just landed in Canada and it was 2:30 am. So they were only seeing Toronto in the dark.

Max was the first to notice that they had arrived so he started jumping up and down in his seat.

"Were Here! Were Here! I'm so happy. So what are we gonna go first?"

Tyson groaned who was sitting beside his sister.

"Max we just got here plus it's dark and it's the weekend and I want to get used to the time change as does everybody else."

Just then a stewardess came over the intercom.

"Please remain in your seats until the plane fully stops. And then get your bags down one at a time and please be careful of falling bags."

Max sat down immediately. And then jumped back up 2 minutes later when the plane stopped and grabbed his 2 carry on's and then proceeded to run off the plane. Yelling about this and that.

The other teams along with the rest of Max's team walked off at a normal pace and started looking around for there rides. That's when everyone noticed The DareDevil's along with Tyson and Lindsay were walking towards this one man that was with Mr.D. They quickly followed except for Kai who was watching Ray try to calm down Max and to get him down off of the chairs. Once Max got down off the chairs the three of them headed over to the rest of the bladers. Mr.D was of course talking to the five teams.

"Seeing as how this is the first time being here for most of you, you'll all be staying in one place and we would like you to stay together. You'll be following this gentleman," at this Mr.D pointed to a middle aged man that looked like a butler. "to the cars. If you have any other questions just ask the DareDevils, Tyson, Lindsay or Emily."

The other teams looked over at the said people. Then Lee turned towards Mr.D.

"Why do we have to ask them? It's not like they've been here before."

Mr. D smiled. "That's where your wrong Lee. Emily has come down to Canada a few times every year and The DareDevils live and battle here."

Lee looked a little disbelieving. "But what about Tyson and that girl?"

"That girl's name is Lindsay, but she's usually called Dark, and as for Tyson and Lindsay. They were both born here and they grew up here for most of their live."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Yes."

"But Tyson speaks perfect Japanese and English and from the looks of it he's lived there all his life."

"Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover, Lee."

Lee now had this look on his face.

"What?"

Mr.D just smiled and turned and walked away. The teams followed him to the cars waiting outside for them.

"Woah….I didn't know we got limo's. THIS IS SO COOL!"

Everyone looked at Max like ' Are you seriously this dumb, How else are they gonna get everyone to one place in like half an hour.' Max grinned sheepishly and ran for the closest car, the teams stared and then ran for their cars when it started to rain.

Rei's Pov "Phew! That was a close call. So, Tyson where is it were going?" 

Tyson looked beyond relieved that I had asked him where we were going and his sister and her team were looking at us like they just wanted to go to sleep.

"Were going to an estate in Toronto. That's where we are right now, and then after about a week were heading to Ottawa to finish training. Then we have a tournament and then we go to Quebec, then America and then we come back to Toronto for the final tournament."

I nodded and looked at Kenny when he started talking.

"So for these tournaments we have to join teams. So were joining with the DareDevils and every tournament we enter we have to have a different group of 2 and then 4 people?"

I answered the question, because Tyson looked half asleep as did everyone else and I don't think he heard the Chief's question.

"Yes Kenny. Kai and the DareDevils captain have to put together a few combinations of people for the tournaments and I wouldn't ask any more questions because it looks like Tyson's asleep."

Kenny looked sheepish and then nodded and leaned back in his seat, falling asleep.

20 Minutes Later

Normal Pov 

The 6 teams got out of there cars. Not being able to see anything they didn't move. They all just stood there for a while until a light came on over head. They all stood around looking up at a huge mansion. The few that weren't just standing there started walking up to the steps when the door opened.

Out stepped a large group of maids along with a few butlers. If it was possible the teams had there mouths on the ground even more. The Majestics just walked up to Tyson, Emily, Lindsay and The DareDevils, where they were standing on the first step. The maids came down to the cars and started to unload the bags. A few bladers turned around gaping. Some went to stop them but were stopped them selves with what they heard next.

"Good Evening Lady Granger, Lord Granger and DareDevils."

DarkAngel--- HeHe! Cliffy. Gomen, but I'll update as soon as I can it's just that it's the end of school and I have to get my prom dress ready. Grade 8 prom. How do you like it so far? I need more teams for the tournament.


	2. Mansion?

I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my second story and I would love it if people would still tell me what I should fix in this story. 

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato.I also own the DareDevil's and any other teams that someone else hasn't given me.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks to Yutakia for reviewing!**

SEQUEL TO DARKANGEL'S!

Tyson's Pov 

The looks on the others faces was priceless. I so had to spring more surprises on them, this was so gonna be worth it. Kenny was going red in the face.

"Breath Kenny Breath Man."

"TYSON! WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL US THAT YOU LIVED IN A MANSION!"

"Kenny calm down. I have my reasons. And I knew that you would freak out, just like your doing now. So just let the maids get your bags and we'll go in and take you to your rooms…"

"Tyson. Stop Talking."

I turned and glared at my sister for that, she was not helping, but then again we were all tired and wanted to get to sleep. The maids started to usher everyone one inside and for once no one was protesting. Probably the thought of living in a mansion for a while. I smiled and followed in behind Lindsay.

Normal Pov The teams were looking around in astonishment. One maid stepped forward and started talking. 

"We'll be taking each team individually to there rooms and from there you can figure out what you want to do. If you would like something to eat, the kitchen is just down this hall," At this she pointed past the staircase to a hall on the right. "If you can't find it then there are small buttons under your lamp to call for help. In the morning a servant will come to fetch you for breakfast so that you will not get lost when you are still half asleep. So, If team Majestics would follow me. I'd be glad to show you to your rooms."

The teams spread out to follow one of the maids that was going to show them to their quarters. The Majestics in the west wing, The White Tigers and Demolition Boyz in the south wing, All Starz in the east wing and Blade Breakers and DareDevils in the North wing.

10 Minutes Later 

"Woah! These rooms rule! And mines done in my favourite colors. Come See Tyson!"

"Sigh. Max I've seen your room a million and one times. I had to choose the colors and everything, these rooms are for you guys to use whenever you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, Max. Now can I please get some sleep."

"Okay, But I'm gonna go see Ray and Kai's rooms. These are so KOOL!"

Tyson's Pov 

My God. If Max doesn't shut up soon I'm gonna go out there and shut him up myself. I groaned. Max had been talking for 2 hours straight and I could hear Lindsay in the other room tossing and turning. I know Max liked the idea about living in a mansion for awhile, but he needed to let people get some sleep. My eyes started to close and my last thought was 'If this happens tomorrow I'm going to kill Max.'

DarkAngel--- I'll update as soon as I can again…I was up at ma cottage and then I was moving and soon I'm going to Quebec….so I'll update as soon as I get back. How do you like it so far? I need more teams for the tournament.


	3. Battle!

I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my second story and I would love it if people would still tell me what I should fix in this story. 

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato.I also own the DareDevil's and any other teams that someone else hasn't given me.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

SEQUEL TO DARKANGEL'S!

Okay This was Kind Of A Fun Chapter. Sorry For Not Updateing Sooner.

_Friday Morning- Normal Pov_

Every team had gotten up at different times so most of them were scattered around the mansion. The few teams that were in the dining room had been there for about 5 minutes and had just missed the BladeBreakers. The BladeBreakers had already finished so they were on there way to the training room.

They reached the end of the hall, and opened the left door with 'Training' written on it. Music came blaring out of the room. There was a pool off to one side and a track that ran around the room. There were two levels, you couldn't see what was on the second level except that it had 4 walkways leading to a platform suspended above the first floor, supposedly with a Bey Dish in the center.

The BladeBreakers looked around and walked forward letting the door shut with a slam. Kandy who was standing by a table that was near the door jumped and screamed, causing The BladeBreakers and whatever DareDevils there were that could hear her to turn and look. Kandy looked around blushing and turned the music off.

" Your so going down Tyson just wait till I catch up! You Cheated!"

Tyson ran by and was closely followed by Lindsay, Nike and K-Taro.

"I didn't cheat Nike! Your just slow, plus you were the one with the head start and now your behind all of us……even K-Taro's beating you now!"

"Tyson!"

Tyson stopped quickly and spun around to look at Kai.

"What Do You Want?"

"Were training as a team and your part of it so get to the Bey Dish."

Tyson spun around to face his sister and her team and gave them a pleading look. Lindsay looked at all of them and they nodded following Tyson and his team up the stairs to the dish.

Kenny looked at the small platform that they would have to cross to get to the dish and stepped back, but was pushed ahead by Ray. He walked over trying not to look down while the others looked on in amusement.

"Max and Ray. Your first then Tyson and Daichi."

"Aww. Come on Kai can't I take on my sister or one of the other DareDevil's? Were always blading the same people we need other people to blade or we'll never get better. As a matter of fact why don't we have 2 on 2."

"Ya Come On Kai Let's Do That, That Sounds Like Fun!" Max yelled with delight. Kai grunted a "Hn" out and looked at Kenny and then Lindsay.

"Kenny?"

"Well Kai. I think that you and Ray should battle against Tyson and Lindsay."

"Fine."

Tyson and Lindsay smiled at each other and walked up to the left side of the dish. Kai and Ray walked up to the right side and took out their blades and launchers. Ray and Kai looked at Tyson and Lindsay as if to say take out your blades and launchers. The two of them smiled and shook there heads.

"Nike Count Down." Lindsay said quietly.

"3…" Lindsay and Tyson whipped out their launchers.

"2…" They put the rip cord in.

"1…" They pulled their blades out of their pockets.

"LET IT RIP!" The blades flew into the air and landed on the launchers and were then launched into the stadium going around it in a blur.

Ray and Kai's blade's sat spinning in the center, with Lindsay and Tyson's blades circling them at high speed. Ray and Kai both called out their attacks only for them to be dodged. The 4 blades met head on and went around the stadium attacking. Tyson and Lindsay pulled away and kept dodging until Kai and Ray started to look exasted.

They both pulled back to the outside rim and spun side by side. Tyson and Lindsay barely glanced at each other when they shouted their attacks at the same time.

"Chaos Ice Twister! Frost Dranzer!"

"Chaos Ice Twister! Dragoon!"

They hit head on in a tornado of ice. Ray and Kai's blades flew out of the stadium and landed at their feet as they stared on in shock. The winning pair smirked and grabbed their blades as they flew out of the stadium. They turned quickly and walked to Kenny to see what the stats had been, they were followed by Kai, Ray and the rest of the two teams.

Kenny looked at them in shock and turned Dizzy for all of them to see. Everyone gasped in shock(except the DareDevils). Tyson and Lindsay's blades were off the chart, the launch power, the spin, the attacks, defense….everything.

The two teams looked at each other….ready for anything that they were going to throw at each other while they were paired with each other during the tournaments that they would battle in.

Dark Angel- Sorry For Not Updating Sooner I've Been Really Busy…Maybe I'll Get Another Chapter In When I Return Fro m The Anime Convention. BYE! JA!


	4. September 11

I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my second story and I would love it if people would still tell me what I should fix in this story. 

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato.I also own the DareDevil's and any other teams that someone else hasn't given me.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

SEQUEL TO DARKANGEL'S!

_The Beach (A Part Of Lake Ontario That You Can Swim In)_

All the teams had taken a day off to go to the beach and then to head into downtown Toronto to shop for a few things so that they could fit in better. It was a nice sunny day and no one wanted to waste it inside training or doing any training if their captains wanted them to (Guess Who?). Everyone was sitting under large umbrellas and on towels trying to decide what to do first. The DD's sat huddled together under one umbrella, with Tyson and Lindsay doing the most talking. The others nodded and stood up. They looked over towards the others and then ran over to the cars. The other teams watched in wonder, the DD's ran back in their bathing suits along with a volleyball. They were laughing and ran towards the net that was always on the beach.

Nike looked back at the other teams. "Anyone else want to play?"

The other teams looked at each other and just watched as Tala stood to stand with Lindsay and Tyson on their side. Nike spiked it into the air and the game was on.

The court for beach volleyball was like this….Nike standing in the front with Kandy and Tanya standing in the back on the left side. Tala stood in the front with Tyson and Lindsay standing in the back on the right side.

The other teams stood up and moved to the side of the volleyball net to watch the team play. The BB's watched in awe as Tyson spiked it into the air for Lindsay to bump it over the net only to have Tanya bump it back to Tala. And the first point went to the right team when Tala spiked it just over the net. The Demo Boyz cheered for Tala and ran to join the game with Max and Daichi behind them. The teams played for about an hour and then ran into the water splashing each other. The Blade Breaker's and DareDevils just sat together on their towels.

"Do you guys want to swim? It's getting pretty hot….and later on we won't be able to cause were going into town to shop." Tyson stared expectedly at the BladeBreaker's wishing for all of them (yes all of them even sourpuss) to come into the water. Max jumped up at Tyson's questions and had started to drag Ray and Daichi into the water for a game of water tag. Tyson laughed and grabbed Kai and pulled him into the water even though he was demanding that Tyson let him go with a glare. The others laughed at him and turned to look at Lindsay to see if she was smiling or showing any emotion at all. She wasn't. She just nodded her head and they rushed off to join the others in the water. Lindsay watched them all play for a few minutes, they had even gotten Kai to at least participate by turning it into a sort of training experience. She sighed and walked into the water. The other teams had already left and were shopping but their two teams didn't need to go shopping they already had everything and everyone else had wanted to stay anyway.

She dived at Tyson just as Nike was nearing him to tag him. She dragged him under and they both came up gasping for breath. Nike glared at Lindsay and ran/waded after her. Tyson dove under and started swimming towards deeper water, Lindsay followed with Nike yelling after her.

"Cheater! You weren't playing at the beginning! I so had Tyson!"

"Ya right Nike! Tyson was leading you into deeper water!"

"Wh…What! Liar!"

Tyson and Lindsay were laughing so hard now that they could hardly swim. Tyson stood up and turned around to say something only to end up walking into Kai and Daichi. The three of them tumbled into the water. When the three of them came up Daichi was struggling to swim and Kai had a few words to say.

" Watch where you going Tyson! This is supposed to help you get used to different situations, not having you try to drown people!"

"Shut up Kai…I'm so sick of you and your attitude…. You think you had a bad life…well think about mine….."

Tyson was interrupted by a scream from Tanya. The small group turned to look. Tanya was currently swimming as fast as she could to an area that dropped off like a cliff into the deepest end. Nike was trying to run to where she was swimming, he turned and looked at Tyson. His look said it all.

Tyson started swimming. As he swam he could hear Kai behind him. Tyson reached the edge; Tanya, Nike and Kai came up beside him. They dove under and started looking. Tyson caught a glint of something slowly drifting under. He came up for air and dove back under Kai was beside him. They both reached her at the same time. Tyson grabbed her around the waist and tried to pull her up, but something was wrapped around her foot. He looked closely and saw that it was some type of chain. Tyson looked to see Kai struggling to breath. Tyson touched his shoulder and Kai could instantly breath normally as though he was above the surface. He looked at Tyson and they both looked at Lindsay…she was drifting slowly to the bottom. Tyson took out a small pocketknife that was in his pocket of his swim shorts and he struggled to open it. Once he had it open Kai grabbed her around the waist and held her while Tyson cut away at the chain.

She was free and Kai struggled to the surface, Tyson grabbed onto her other side and helped Kai get her to the surface. When they reached the surface Tyson flipped her onto her side and shook her gently only to have Kai gently touch his back. She stirred slightly and Tyson started to swim in only to have Kai take her gently. Tyson nodded gratefully and swam in with Nike and Kandy. They were all worried. Once Kai reached a part where he could walk and he stood up the water was up to his chest. He lifted her into his arms and started wading in. When he reached the shore he layed her down gently and turned to Tyson. Nike and Tanya led Kandy, K-Taro and the BladeBreakers away towards the cars.

Lindsay's Pov 

She could hear voices and someone saying her name while gently shaking her. She started coughing up water and felt someone turn her onto her side. Once she was done coughing she opened her eyes only to shut them quickly. The light was bright and she was trying to think about what had happened. Why was she wet?

She opened her eyes slowly this time only to end up looking straight into Tyson and Kai's faces. Tyson's filled with worry and dread. Kai…well Kai was just Kai, no emotion showing at all. She sat up only to have Tyson throw a towel over her shoulders. She looked at him with a question in her eyes. He just shook his head and nodded towards the cars. She turned and looked. Tanya and Nike were looking back at them while trying to stop Kandy from seeing them. She stood up only to start swaying…she felt someone wrap there arms around and she looked up surprised to see that it was Kai. He just looked back at her daring her to say something. She leaned back against him slightly as the three of them made there way over to the cars.

_Kai's Pov_

I had put my arms around her waist when she swayed and led her to the cars with Tyson in the lead. When we reached the edge of the sand Tyson picked her up bridal style. When she didn't complain I was shocked. She always acted like me. Like she didn't need anyone, and she had never accepted anyone's help before. So this was a first. I saw Ray and Nike glance at me and walked towards Tyson's car. The others were going in Nike's van. We'd probably end up meeting somewhere. I looked at Tyson and he nodded towards the back seat where Lindsay was already sitting half asleep. I got in just as Tyson started the car. Not 10 minutes down the road and Tyson's phone rang.

"Hello?"

Something bumped into my shoulder. I turned slightly. She had fallen asleep and was now leaning against me.

"WHAT?"

I glanced up at Tyson and then back at Lindsay. She had stirred and was now wide awake from Tyson's shout. She blushed and sat back up.

"Ya. I'll turn it on. What station?"

"Okay. But Nike why do I have to turn it to that station? What's going on? Fine don't tell me...Okay Bye, Nike."

Tyson looked into the mirror and back at us. He wasn't smiling. I glanced at Lindsay from the corner of my eye. She had a blank look on her face for once. Tyson patted the passenger's seat and she leaned over me to sit up in front. Once she was up front Tyson glanced back at me and sighed. He turned on the radio and switched it to 99.9. What I heard next shocked me.

_Normal Pov_

Tyson pulled over to the side in shock and was followed by the others just as the reporter repeated what he had said. Lindsay swallowed.

" Only four hours ago at 8:46am the World Trade Center was crashed into. Two panes flew into them. The death toll has not yet been figured out, but all that survived are grieving their loved ones and friends. Only 1 hour later the Pentagon was flown into. Onlookers were horrified by the disaster. More news will be reported as soon as we get the rest of the information. Back to you Eric."

" Well we all grieve for those that have been lost…but hold on there's a urgent message coming in……Would all please refrain from calling into the U.S for 12 hours. Due to the disaster. No calls will get through."

Tyson looked at Lindsay and got out of the car heading towards the van. There were other cars pulled off to the side with crying people in them. Tyson was met half way by the rest of the DareDevil's Lindsay was right behind him. The BladeBreakers got out of the two cars and walked up behind them. Max was white. Ray looked shocked. Kenny was trembling in fear. Daichi was looking at everyone with a question in his eyes that wouldn't be answered. Kai was just standing there with a blank look and the DareDevil's they looked at Lindsay and Tyson with mourning eyes. Tyson wrapped his arms around Lindsay's waist. They both had tears in their eyes for once. Nike looked at them and opened his mouth……

"Ty…I'm…I'm so sorry."

DarkAngel- Ya Hi….sorry but school's really hectic so I haven't had as much time to write and I've had writer's block. Anyway TEAMS I NEED TEAMS FOR THE TOURNEMANET……SO if anyone would be so kind as to send me some teams, names and bitbeasts that would be great……….Thank's Again…….


	5. Please Read

* * *

DarkAngel-- Hey Guys… This is just a memo… I need more teams and thank-you Ying-yang Angel for that team it was perfect. But what would you like your team called I thought something like Black-and-White or (your name) Ying-Yang Angels. Please tell me…And PLEASE PEOPLE I NEED TEAMS… I'LL TAKE ANYTHING. AND THEY CAN BE FROM WHERE EVER YOU WANT THEM TO BE FROM. THANK'S AND PLEASE. MORE TEAMS!

TA TA

* * *


	6. Descriptions

I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my second story and I would love it if people would still tell me what I should fix in this story. 

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato.I also own the DareDevil's and any other teams that someone else hasn't given me.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

SEQUEL TO DARKANGEL'S!

Thank-You Ying-yang Angel for the team. You're the best. And Catwarrior I know how you feel I have an Uncle in the US.

Descriptions And Teams

**YING-YANG WARRIORS**

Name: Roger Hayes  
Age: 15  
Description: Really short, blonde hair, blue eyes.  
Clothing: Black T-shirt, a pair of jeans, a jean jacket with a chain belt and blue and white running shoes.  
Place in Team: Captain  
Beyblade: Blue with hints of gray and red.  
Bitbeast: Haikoo (the name): Blue dragon with red eyes and silver armor.  
Attacks: **Offense:** Silver Storm, **Defense:** Dragon Illusions  
**Roger, the best sport player and cool to hang with.**

Name: Jessica Pacheco  
Age: 15  
Description: Waist length, dark brown hair, bluish-green  
eyes  
Clothing: White T-shirt, a blue vest with a hood, black pants with two white stripes on each side, black fingerless  
gloves and white running shoes.  
Place In Team: Co-Captain  
Beyblade: White with blue and silver  
Bitbeast: Lugia (the name): Silver bird with some hints of dark blue and red or auburn eyes.  
Attacks: **Offense:** Water/Wind Hurricane, **Defense:** Safe Guard  
**Jessica, tomboy, artistic and a little cold hearted.**

Name: Ryan Pacheco (sibling of Jessica Pacheco)  
Age: 14  
Description: Really short brown hair and brownish-green eyes  
Clothing: Red, short sleeved T-shirt with black logo: It's Just the Beginning, black jeans, with red and black fingerless gloves and red and black running shoes  
Place in Team: Blader and Strategists  
Beyblade: Black, red and orange  
Bitbeast: Ho-Ho (the name): A bird with white, red, orange and yellow wings that glitters like the rainbow.  
Attacks: **Offense:** Sacred Fire **Defense:** Recover  
**Ryan, into sports and good partnership when tag team beyblading with Jessica.**

Name: Chayan Dey (Dark Skin: Dark Brown)  
Age: 15  
Description: Short Black hair, dark brown eyes.  
Clothing: Orange and brown sweater with hood, jeans with two chain belts and black and white running shoes.  
Place In Team: Blader  
Beyblade: Yellow with red and brown.  
Bitbeast: Shreddrin (the name): Griffin with brown feathers  
golden fur and red armor on the chest, tail and legs and paws.  
Attacks: **Offense:** Flame Slash **Defense:** Wing Saber

**Chayan, the guy who is funny and a good friend.**

This team likes to play sports and games (like hand-ball, dodge ball, etc.), they also like to hang out and are strong for a team of beybladers. They live in Toronto, and here's the fact the names are real and their appearances. (DarkAngel- I Hope All You Can Actually Blade…………NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN A BAD WAY….HELP!)

* * *

_**SNOW BLINDNESS**_

Name: Lana Minute  
Age:15  
Place In Team: Captain/Leader  
BitBeast: Snow Driger (a female snowy version of Driger)  
Beyblade: White, Silver and Gold.  
Clothes: White dress with slits on legs.

Name: William Minute  
Age:15  
Place In Team: Blader  
Beyblade: Snow Galeon (snowy version of Galeon) Dark blue beyblade with sliver marks.  
Clothes: Dark blue version of what Brooklyn wears.

Name: Lennie Minute  
Age:15  
Place In Team: Blader  
Beyblade: Snow Galux (male snowy version of Galux) Light blue with gold marks.  
Clothes: Light blue clothes like his brother's.

(DarkAngel- Watch Out For These Three…They Hurt... HeHe Guys I was Only Kidding… HeHe Backing Away Very Slowly… HeHe… Isn't this when I'm supposed to RUN!)

**

* * *

**

**HELLS BLADES**

Name: Lindsay Granger  
Age: 18  
Height: Adult size, slightly smaller than Tyson  
Hair: Blonde, with orange and red streaks, lots of body and a few waves.  
Eyes: Green/ Brown  
Nicknames: DarkAngel, Dark, Amme, Linds  
Place In Team: Captain/ Blader/ Trainer  
Description: **Normal Attire:** Black jeans(or black baggy pants), black skateboard shoes, tight black shirt that says "Teach Me The Rules… And I'll Show You How to Break them." Hair is usually in a braid or Japanese bun.

**Tournament Attire:** Black scarf, baggy black pants, black shirt that shows a little stomach and says "DarkAngel". Shoes are black army like boots with buckles at the side, black fingerless gloves,her hair is just past her knees and it is usually in a braid or bun, black bracelets and round her waist she has a black belt with Japanese symbols on it, it's similar to Max's belt in G-Revolution. It holds her blade and launcher. On the lower half of her legs under her pants she has a pair of sai's, with black or red nail polish.

Name: Tyson Granger  
Age: 16  
Height: Adult Size  
Hair: Dark Blue  
Eyes: Brown  
Nicknames: Ty and Storm  
Place in Team: Second In Command/ Blader/ Trainer  
Description: **Normal Attire:** Black baggy pants, black musle shirt that says "Who Me?"

**Tournament attire:** Black scarf, black baggy pants, a black muscle shirt, black gloves, black boots/ war boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black belt like Max's belt in G-Revolution. His hair is really at his knees but he has a way to put his hair up and make it look just past his shoulders. Spiky bracelet.

Name: Nicholas Attako  
Age: 16  
Height: Adult size  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Dark Brown  
Nicknames: Nike  
Place In Team: Blader  
Description: **Normal:** Blue work shirt, baggy black pants, Nike shoes and Nike cap. When he's not in normal attire he's an exact replica of Tyson except that he doesn't have the gloves and belt. He has a spiked braclet. His hair is exactly like Kai's.

Name: Tanya Janvier  
Age: 17  
Height: Some what shorter then Nike  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Dark Blue  
Nicknames: Softy  
Place In Team: Blader  
Description: **Normal: **All Black, skin tight shirt, black baggy pants with purple pockets and a purple belt (like Max's), black heels.

**Tournament attire: **black scarf, short black skirt, short black shirt that goes just past her chest and says "Tanya", black heels, striped purple and black knee socks, purple fingerless gloves and and purple bracelets.

Name: Kai Hiwatari  
Age: 17  
Height: Adult  
Hair: Two-toned, gray and dark blue (G-revolution)  
Eyes: red  
Nicknames: Grouchy, Mr. Sourpuss, Captain  
Place In Team: Second Captain/ Blader/ Trainer  
Description: Same attire as in G-Revolution.

Name: Ray Kon  
Age: 17  
Height: Adult  
Hair: Long black(G-Revolution)  
Eyes: AmberNicknames: Kitty, Neko  
Place In Team: Blader  
Description: Same as G-Revoltution.

Name: Max Mizura  
Age: 16  
Height: Smaller then Ray  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Dark Green  
Nicknames: Sugar-High  
Place In Team: Blader  
Description: Same as G-Revolution

Name: Daichi  
Age:14  
Height: Teen ( size of Tyson in G-Revolution)  
Hair: RedEyes: Green  
Nicknames: Annoying Brat  
Place In Team: Back-up Blader  
Descriptions: Same as G-Revolution except he has black pants on and there not ripped.

Name: Kyle K-Taro  
Age: 16  
Height: Adult  
Hair: Jet Black  
Eyes: Dark Brown  
Nicknames: K-Taro, K-Oh  
Place In Team: Blader  
Descriptions: **Normal:** Same as Max only it's all red.

**Tournament Attire: **Black scarf, red baggy pants, red muscle shirt with two black stripes going horizontal in the middle, black fingerless gloves, black running shoes, and black belt like Max's.

(Dark Angel- Ow Crick in the neck…….Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow owowowowowowo)

**_

* * *

_ **

SEASON SISTERS

Name: Crystal Romnovog  
Description: Light-blue, waist-length hair, deep blue eyes and light peach skin.  
Clothing: White, spaghetti-strap top, with dark-blue jeans, dark-blue, fingerless gloves and white and blue running shoes.  
Personality: Cold-hearted(most of the time), a loner, and artistic.  
Place In Team: Captian  
Beyblade: Light-blue with dark-blue details.  
Bitbeast: Icyella(the name), white wolf, with light-blue armor on the chest, paws, the two tails, and the head.  
Attacks: Offense: Ice Beam Defense: Ice Wall  
Nationality: Russian/Japanese

Name: Aki(Autumn) Sonvra  
Description: Brown, shoulder-length hair, amber eyes and her skin is darker than Crystal's.  
Clothing: Red, strapless top, with golden-yellow pants, a dark-brown, jean-jacket and black running shoes.  
Personality: Out-going, tomboy, brightly smart, and generous.  
Place In Team: Blader/Stratagist  
Beyblade: Red, with orange and yellow details.  
Bitbeast: Fredia(the name), red fox with golden armor on the chest, paws, the tail, and the head. An orange stone, shaped of a diamond is on the chest armor.  
Attacks: Offense: Fire Twister Defense: Fire Wall  
Nationality: Japanese

Name: Summer Laurance  
Description: Blonde, knee-length hair, tied up in a high ponytail(by a light-green scrunchy), deep emerald eyes, and peach skin.  
Clothing: Light-green, strapless top, dark-green vest(sleeveless), dark-green mini-skirt, white socks, and white running shoes.  
Personality: Day-Dreamer, kind, good advicer, good cook and sometimes panic.  
Place In Team: Blader  
Beyblade: Green, with yellow details  
Bitbeast: Bloom(the name), and Earth fairy, with a wood septor/staff.  
Attacks: Offense: Earthquake Defense: Poison Powder  
Nationality: French/Canadian

Name: Sakura Valedina  
Description: Light-pink, mid-back-length hair, blue eyes and pale-peach skin.  
Clothing: Yellow, spaghetti-strap top, hot-pink shorts, with hot-pink, over-the-elbow, fingerless gloves, and white knee-length boots.  
Personality: Girly-girl, sometimes bewildered, sometimes panic and generous.  
Place In Team: Blader  
Beyblade: Pink, with yellow and white details.  
Bitbeast: Florizma(the name), white cat, with golden armor on the paws and tail, and wears a pink flower necklace around it's neck.  
Attacks: Offense: Petal Blizzard Defense: Invisibility  
Nationality: American/Japanese

(Dark Angel- I'M DONE YAYA! He He! I'm happy……..crick in neck again owowowowowowowoowowo)

Dark Angel- Hi GUYS! Thank-you for the teams! I am now writing another chapter and I should be done in about a day or so…. JA!)


	7. Peter?

I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my second story and I would love it if people would still tell me what I should fix in this story. 

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato. I also own the DareDevil's and any other teams that someone else hasn't given me.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

SEQUEL TO DARKANGEL'S! 

MORE TEAMS! MORE TEAMS! MORE TEAMS! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!

_Normal Pov_

After the hearing the news over the radio every team made their way back to the mansion as fast as possible to see what was going to happen with the tournament. They all sat together in front of the TV waiting for the Hells Blades (refer to descriptions) to come back from the beach. The Demolition Boyz sat on the couch that was facing the TV, while The All Starz and The Majestics waited by the phone waiting for family to call to tell them that they were all right. The White Tigers were sitting near the front door waiting for Hells Blades.

Lee threw his head back against the chair and groaned.

"When the hell are they…."

He was cut off as the front door flew open and the team came running in out of breath. Emily ran out of the other room and pulled Tyson into a hug. Ray walked over to the White Tigers, Max and Kai walked over to The Demolition Boyz and The All Starz who had walked out when they heard the front door open. Lindsay looked at "the DareDevils" and they all walked upstairs.

_DareDevil's Pov_

They were all sitting in circle on Lindsay's bed and waited in silence for someone to say something. Nike glanced at Tanya and nudged her trying to get her to say something, but only proceeded in throwing him and Tanya off the bed. The others glanced at each other and glared at Nike. Lindsay's cell phone started ringing and they glanced at it and then at Lindsay. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Princess, I'm just calling to tell you that I'm alright. Is your brother there with you?"_

"Peter. My God. Hold On I'll Get Ty."

The DareDevils proceeded to run out of the room before Lindsay had even gotten off the bed. She followed smiling for once in her life.

_Normal Pov_

Tyson and the other teams were all in the TV room currently watching a news broadcast from the US. Tyson sat on the love seat with Emily while Ray, Max, Daichi and Kai sat on the couch facing the TV. The other teams either sat on the floor or found a chair to sit on.

"Right now were in front of the towers and you can see the devastation. There are police, firemen even pedestrians here helping to move the rubble to save others that are trapped underneath it all."

Max sighed and shifted so that he could reach the converter to change the channel to some other news station that would give them more information seeing as how they had watched this part 20 times already, and Daichi was starting to mimick the woman on TV.

The teams all looked up when the door was thrown open and The DareDevil's ran in. Nike was jumping up and down excited.

"Ty!Ty!YourUnclecalledandhe'sonthephonewithLindsaynow.Hesays he'salrightandthathewantstotalktoyou."

"Woah. Nike calm down and say that again I didn't even catch one word except for something about an UN…….Oh Fuck!"

He knocked Ray over on his way out of the room.

CLIFFY!

DarkAngel- He He CLIFFY! Sorry about not updating but I haven't been here for a while so I'll update again as soon as I can and don't worry the new teams will be mentioned in the next chapter that I promise you.

Ying-Yang Warriors (4), Snow Blindness (3), Season Sisters (4)


	8. Hugs & Kisses

I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my second story and I would love it if people would still tell me what I should fix in this story. 

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato. I also own the DareDevil's and any other teams that someone else hasn't given me.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

SEQUEL TO DARKANGEL'S! 

MORE TEAMS! MORE TEAMS! MORE TEAMS! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! And Please It Has To Be A Team Of 4 And No Less.

_**Ying-Yang Angel01- Owns the following teams: Sacred Elements, Spirit Dynasty, Season Sisters and Ying-Yang Warriors.**_

_**Catwarrior owns the following team: Snow Blindness**_

* * *

Tyson's Pov 

Tyson ran out of the room and made his way quickly down the hallways bumping into various people, never stopping to apologize. Tyson ran while looking at the numbers on each door trying to figure out how many hallways he had to go down, when he rounded a corner and ran straight into Lindsay. They both fell onto their butt's and looked at the cell phone that was in between the two of them.

There was an awkward silence. Tyson glanced up at Lindsay and she nodded her head towards the phone while picking herself up.

"Uncle?"

"_Hey! Ty, my boy. How are you? I hope you weren't worried about me you know I'll never go down without a fight, oh and guess what?"_

"Um….What Uncle?" 

"_Oh, I'm sorry Ty. I'm rushing things, well I'm fine and all, but I talked to Mr. Dickinson. He said that there will be a few new teams in this tournament, The Ying-Yang Warriors, Snow Blindness, Season Sisters, Spirit Dynasty and Sacred Elements. Also the tournament will be held in all 9/11 victims honor.You can tell your sister that for me, because I have to go your only allowed 5 minutes right now. There are so many people that want to call home to reassure their families. I Love you two. Bye Kiddo."_

"Bye. Uncle."

Tyson looked at his sister as he handed her back her phone.

" We should probably go to your room Linds. Uncle wants you to update your computer with some new teams."

She nodded and headed towards her room, with Tyson following her along with the rest of their team that had walked up in the middle of the conversation.

* * *

_Normal Pov_

The Hells Blades all sat around the room, taking in all the dark colours and tones, Max, Ray and Nike sat on the bed feet crossed and leaning against the head board, Tyson, Lindsay, Kenny and Kai sat in front of the computer with Kenny talking about what these new teams might be like, Daichi sitting beside the bed pouting after being pushed off by Nike and Kandy and Tanya laying on there backs in the middle on the room on the plush carpet.

Lindsay looked at Tyson and turned on the computer waiting for the log in screen to pop up.

Username: LEKKG

Password:

After logging in she clicked on a beyblade that was in the middle of the screen, A program popped up showing lists of beyblade teams. Kenny gasped seeing all the team there were. And about halfway down the screen in Alphabetical order there was –BladeBreakers-.

Lindsay typed in the first team:

Team: Ying-Yang Warriors

A list of information popped up. Kenny gasped again drawing the attention of the rest of the team. They all got up from there original spots to look over Dark's shoulder. She glared back at the group of them and they backed off slightly, Tyson and Kai with smirks on their faces. Dark looked at Kenny and held out her hand palm up. Kenny looked at it with a quizzical look on his face.

"A connector. I'll hook your laptop up to my computer so that you can have all the information as well."

He nodded and handed her a connector that was already joined up to his computer. Dark looked back at her computer and pressed a button, a large screen appeared on one wall and the team turned to look at it so that they could read the information.

**

* * *

YING-YANG WARRIORS **

Name: Roger Hayes  
Age: 15  
Description: Really short, blonde hair, blue eyes.  
Clothing: Black T-shirt, a pair of jeans, a jean jacket with a chain belt and blue and white running shoes.  
Place in Team: Captain  
Beyblade: Blue with hints of gray and red.  
Bitbeast: Haikoo (the name): Blue dragon with red eyes and silver armor.  
Attacks: **Offense:** Silver Storm, **Defense:** Dragon Illusions  
**Roger, the best sport player and cool to hang with.**

Name: Jessica Pacheco  
Age: 15  
Description: Waist length, dark brown hair, bluish-green  
eyes  
Clothing: White T-shirt, a blue vest with a hood, black pants with two white stripes on each side, black fingerless  
gloves and white running shoes.  
Place In Team: Co-Captain  
Beyblade: White with blue and silver  
Bitbeast: Lugia (the name): Silver bird with some hints of dark blue and red or auburn eyes.  
Attacks: **Offense:** Water/Wind Hurricane, **Defense:** Safe Guard  
**Jessica, tomboy, artistic and a little cold hearted.**

Name: Ryan Pacheco (sibling of Jessica Pacheco)  
Age: 14  
Description: Really short brown hair and brownish-green eyes  
Clothing: Red, short sleeved T-shirt with black logo: It's Just the Beginning, black jeans, with red and black fingerless gloves and red and black running shoes  
Place in Team: Blader and Strategists  
Beyblade: Black, red and orange  
Bitbeast: Ho-Ho (the name): A bird with white, red, orange and yellow wings that glitters like the rainbow.  
Attacks: **Offense:** Sacred Fire **Defense:** Recover  
**Ryan, into sports and good partnership when tag team beyblading with Jessica.**

Name: Chayan Dey (Dark Skin: Dark Brown)  
Age: 15  
Description: Short Black hair, dark brown eyes.  
Clothing: Orange and brown sweater with hood, jeans with two chain belts and black and white running shoes.  
Place In Team: Blader  
Beyblade: Yellow with red and brown.  
Bitbeast: Shreddrin (the name): Griffin with brown feathers  
golden fur and red armor on the chest, tail and legs and paws.  
Attacks: **Offense:** Flame Slash **Defense:** Wing Saber

**Chayan, the guy who is funny and a good friend.**

_**This team's strongest background is with sports, they have a great history with all sorts of sports. **_

* * *

After everyone had nodded their heads saying that they had finished reading Dark typed in the next team. 

Tap Tap Tap...Team: Snow Blindness

**_

* * *

SNOW BLINDNESS _**

Name: Lana Minute  
Age:15  
Place In Team: Captain/Leader  
BitBeast: Snow Driger (a female snowy version of Driger)  
Beyblade: White, Silver and Gold.  
Clothes: White dress with slits on legs.

Name: William Minute  
Age:15  
Place In Team: Blader  
Beyblade: Snow Galeon (snowy version of Galeon) Dark blue beyblade with sliver marks.  
Clothes: Dark blue version of what Brooklyn wears.

Name: Lennie Minute  
Age:15  
Place In Team: Blader  
Beyblade: Snow Galux (male snowy version of Galux) Light blue with gold marks.  
Clothes: Light blue clothes like his brother's.

_**This teams strongest background is with Tigers and Snow. They have great potential when it comes to blading in the snow and with ice.**_

* * *

Kenny was talking rapidly now, about all the blade adjustments he'd have to make, Nike looked at him. 

"You know Kenny. There are still a few more team that we have to look at.

Kenny looked sheepish.

"Um….Yes keep going."

Dark typed in the third team, wishing with all her might that these people were faster readers.

Tap Tap Tap...Team: Seasons Sisters

**

* * *

SEASON SISTERS **

Name: Crystal Romnovog  
Description: Light-blue, waist-length hair, deep blue eyes and light peach skin.  
Clothing: White, spaghetti-strap top, with dark-blue jeans, dark-blue, fingerless gloves and white and blue running shoes.  
Personality: Cold-hearted(most of the time), a loner, and artistic.  
Place In Team: Captian  
Beyblade: Light-blue with dark-blue details.  
Bitbeast: Icyella(the name), white wolf, with light-blue armor on the chest, paws, the two tails, and the head.  
Attacks: Offense: Ice Beam Defense: Ice Wall  
Nationality: Russian/Japanese

Name: Aki(Autumn) Sonvra  
Description: Brown, shoulder-length hair, amber eyes and her skin is darker than Crystal's.  
Clothing: Red, strapless top, with golden-yellow pants, a dark-brown, jean-jacket and black running shoes.  
Personality: Out-going, tomboy, brightly smart, and generous.  
Place In Team: Blader/Stratagist  
Beyblade: Red, with orange and yellow details.  
Bitbeast: Fredia(the name), red fox with golden armor on the chest, paws, the tail, and the head. An orange stone, shaped of a diamond is on the chest armor.  
Attacks: Offense: Fire Twister Defense: Fire Wall  
Nationality: Japanese

Name: Summer Laurance  
Description: Blonde, knee-length hair, tied up in a high ponytail(by a light-green scrunchy), deep emerald eyes, and peach skin.  
Clothing: Light-green, strapless top, dark-green vest(sleeveless), dark-green mini-skirt, white socks, and white running shoes.  
Personality: Day-Dreamer, kind, good advicer, good cook and sometimes panic.  
Place In Team: Blader  
Beyblade: Green, with yellow details  
Bitbeast: Bloom(the name), and Earth fairy, with a wood septor/staff.  
Attacks: Offense: Earthquake Defense: Poison Powder  
Nationality: French/Canadian

Name: Sakura Valedina  
Description: Light-pink, mid-back-length hair, blue eyes and pale-peach skin.  
Clothing: Yellow, spaghetti-strap top, hot-pink shorts, with hot-pink, over-the-elbow, fingerless gloves, and white knee-length boots.  
Personality: Girly-girl, sometimes bewildered, sometimes panic and generous.  
Place In Team: Blader  
Beyblade: Pink, with yellow and white details.  
Bitbeast: Florizma(the name), white cat, with golden armor on the paws and tail, and wears a pink flower necklace around it's neck.  
Attacks: Offense: Petal Blizzard Defense: Invisibility  
Nationality: American/Japanese

_**This team is very bilingual and can understand anything that is being said between bitbeasts and other team members of other teams.**_

* * *

Dark sighed and glared at Kenny and then glanced at Tyson giving him a look that said 'If Kenny doesn't shut up he's gonna have a short life.' Tyson gave a little laugh and shrugged his shoulders. 

Tap Tap Tap...Team: Spirit Dynasty

_**

* * *

SPIRIT DYNASTY **_

Name: Esmerelda Voganthyst  
Appearance: Dark-red, wavy, waist length hair, green eyes and brown skin. Has a purple star on her left cheek.  
Clothing: Light-purple, off-the-shoulder sweater, with a dark-purple, knee-length skirt and black slipper-like running shoes (the ones Ray wears). Wears golden bracelets.  
Personality: Smart, kind, day-dreamer, psychic (knows everything), and a good advicer on love, clothing and friendship problems.  
Place in Team: Stratagist/Blader  
Beyblade: Dark-purple, with light-purple and yellow details.  
Bitbeast: Espeon (the name), a purple dog, with two tails, black eyes, a small, round ruby on the foreheads.  
Attacks: Offense: Shadow Ball, and Defense: Illusions  
Nationality: Egyptian

Name: Terrance Aujoth  
Appearance: Black, short-length hair, brown eyes and dark-brown skin.  
Clothing: Red T-shirt, with black pants and white and black running shoes. Also wears black fingerless gloves.  
Personality: Sometimes funny, arrogant, sneaky, good rapper and sometimes argue.  
Place in Team: Blader  
Beyblade: Red, with orange and black details.  
Bitbeast: Flareon (the name), a red dog, with orange, puffy fur around the neck and the tail, and black eyes.  
Attacks: Offense: Fire Blast, and Defense: Fire Wall  
Nationality: African/American

Name: Chantal Aujoth  
Appearance: Black, mid-back-length hair, with dark red tips. Brown eyes and dark-brown skin.  
Clothing: Yellow, strapless top, with a black bolero that ties in the front and black pants. With white running shoes, and a white studded belt.  
Personality: Tomboyish, girly-girlish, sometimes means, full of spirit, she's cool and a social butterfly.  
Place in Team: Blader  
Beyblade: Yellow, with black and white details.  
Bitbeast: Jolteon (the name), a yellow dog with spiky fur, with hints of white and black eyes.  
Attacks: Offense: Thunder, and Defense: Agility  
Nationality: African/American

Name: Mina Voganthyst  
Appearance: Brown, shoulder-length hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. Has a light-blue heart on her right cheek.  
Clothing: White, V-neck shirt, with light-blue shorts, and light-blue, elbow-length, fingerless gloves. Wears a dark-blue headband, dark-blue sleeveless vest, white socks and dark-blue and light-blue running shoes.  
Personality: Curious, kind, thinks too much, outgoing and sometimes panic.  
Place in Team: Blader  
Beyblade: Dark-blue, with light-blue and white details.  
Bitbeast: Vaporeon (the name), a blue dog, with a fish tail, with white and dark-blue details and black eyes.  
Attacks: Offense: Water Gun, and Defense: Sea Wave  
Nationality: Egyptian

**_Esmerelda is 16 years old, Mina is 11, Terrance is 16 and Chantal is 15. They are called Spirit Dynasty, cause for one thing; their bitbeasts were given down from the spirits of their ancestors. The other thing is that they're cousins._**

* * *

"Come on Kenny calm down there's only one more team then you can go through all of your info and update whatever you want alright?" 

"You don't understand Tyson. You don't understand what has to be done, or we'll be beaten at our first battle."

"Kenny(growl)"

"(gasp) FINE!"

Tap Tap Tap...Team: Sacred Elements

_**

* * *

SACRED ELEMENTS **_

Name: Minoru Graven  
Appearance: Brown, spikey hair, green eyes and tan skin as Garland's. Well built body and a bright-green symbol resembling 'Earth' on his cheek.  
Clothing: Green shades, army pants, black sleeveless shirt and black running shoes. Wears a dog-tag necklace and a chain belt.  
Personality: Helpful, thoughtful, strong, sometimes sensitive, and a good cook.  
Place in Team: Blader  
Beyblade: Dark-green, with black and yellow details.  
Bitbeast: Dranther (the name), a panther with leaves-like bracelets on the paws and a leaves-like necklace around it's neck.  
Attacks: Offense: Razor Leaf, and Defense: Camoflauge  
Nationality: Brazilian/Russian

Name: Kohaku Remaji  
Appearance: Dark-red hair, hair style as Brooklyn's, deep purple eyes and peach skin. Well built body and has a scar along his eye to his cheek.  
Clothing: Red t-shirt, with an orange sleeveless vest, black pants, red fingerless gloves and a black and red runnignshoes. Wears a red and silver medallion around his neck.  
Personality: Strong, hot-temper, passionate, sometimes cold-hearted, trains hard and disses people for fun.  
Place in Team: Captian  
Beyblade: Dark-red, with purple and yellow details.  
Bitbeast: Rokusho (the name), a red drangon, with flaming wings and sharp claws.  
Attacks: Offense: Flame Thrower, and Defense: Smokescreen  
Nationality: Russian

Name: Sora Tronva  
Appearance: Brown, waist-length hair, with two bangs that reach to her chest. Light-grey eyes with hints of dark-blue and purple, and cream peach skin.  
Clothing: White, strapless top, with black pants and withe and grey running shoes. Grey fingerless gloves, with grey studded belt, wears a black choker and a pendant that has a purple stone with hints of blue.  
Personality: Caring, out-going, thoughtful, enjoys reading poetries and legends, and a day-dreamer.  
Place in Team: Blader  
Beyblade: Purple, with white and grey details.  
Bitbeast: Airima (the name), a white bird, with shades of grey on the wings, and a long tail with grey patterns. Light-purple armor on the chest and along the wings.  
Attacks: Offense: Twister, and Defense: Cloud Shrouding  
Nationality: Canadian/Italian

Name: Kasumi Ciandom  
Appearance: Blue, waist-length hair, brown eyes and peach skin. Has a blue marking on the back of her right hand.  
Clothing: White sweater, that's hooded with a V-neck slit infront, with blue trims, black pants, white running shoes and wears a black headband.  
Personality: Sensitive, artistic, silent, keeps secrets and promises to herself, and helpful.  
Place in Team: Stratagist/Blader  
Beyblade: Blue, with purple and sea-green details.  
Bitbeast: Marina (the name), a blue dolphin with a white chest shape of a heart. Purple armor on the head, the fins and the tail. On the head armor there's a sea-green stone shape of a star.  
Attacks: Offense: Water Flood, and Defense: Mist  
Nationality: Canadian/French  
**_  
They became a team after an accident that happen in Russia. Kasumi and Sora was at a frozen lake exploring, when the ice began to break. Sora fell in to the water and was saved by Kohaku. Minoru was in Kohaku's place when it had happen .As they went in Kohaku's place, they became the best of friends/teamates. For one thing, Kohaku had feelings for Sora after they trained together for upcoming beybattles._**

* * *

Dark leaned back and looked at the others. Kenny ran over to the computer and wrenched his connector out and then ran from the room, being followed by Max, Ray and Daichi. The rest of Dark's team looked at each other and walked out of the room, silently agreeing on going into to town to talk to Mr. Dickinson about hosting the tournament in honor of all 9/11 victims. All that remained were Tyson, Kai and Dark. Dark looked wearily at the two of them and flopped down onto her bed, gracefully, with one arm shielding her eyes. Tyson about to sit down at her feet thought better of it and grabbed Kai around the waist and pushed him down beside his sister and then sat on him smiling. 

Dark pulled her arm away from her eyes and gave a questioning look as to why Tyson was sitting on Kai and why Kai was trying to wrestle Tyson off of him.

She smirked and tackled Tyson, pulling him off the bed along with Kai and herself. They landed in a heap and Tyson gave her a look. It was then that she realized that Tyson had pushed Kai over and Kai had landed on top of her. She glared at Tyson and Tyson smirked while getting ready to run. Kai tried to get up only to end up falling back down. He looked down and noticed that they both had necklaces on that were intertwined. He turned his head slightly and glared at Tyson. Tyson gulped now thinking over what he had done.

Kai sat up slightly putting one leg on either side of her hips. Dark blushed and Kai untwined the necklaces. Then stood up and helped her to her feet. (So un-like Kai) They both looked at Tyson. Tyson gulped and started to back away.

"HeHe. Come on guys I was only fooling around, how was I supposed to know that your necklaces would get stuck together. (gulp)"

Tyson backed away slowly and then turned and fled with both Kai and Lindsay on his heels. Through out the whole house all you could hear was a door being slammed shut and then a scream of terror.

The DareDevils on there way out the door looked back at the other terrified teams and laughed out loud.

Poor Poor Tyson. One thing he learned that day…..Never piss of both Lindsay and Kai at the same time, because that spells out Doom.

"No! No Come On Kai Not The Feet Please! Anything But The Feet! I Promise This Won't Happen Again! AHH! No Linds Not The Sides!"


	9. Sacred Elements

I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my second story and I would love it if people would still tell me what I should fix in this story. 

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato. I also own the DareDevil's and any other teams that someone else hasn't given me.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

SEQUEL TO DARKANGEL'S! 

MORE TEAMS! MORE TEAMS! MORE TEAMS! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! And Please It Has To Be A Team Of 4 And No Less.

Ying-Yang Angel01- Owns the following teams: Sacred Elements, Spirit Dynasty, Season Sisters and Ying-Yang Warriors.

Catwarrior owns the following team: Snow Blindness

* * *

Sacred Elements Pov

"For cripes sake! Kohaku! Kasumi! Stop jumping on the beds!"

Sora's head hurt and badly. She was trying to watch the TV, right now they had a show on the upcoming tournament. She wanted to find out if the DareDevil's and Blade Breakers were there. This was the first time that the Blade Breakers had entered a Canadian tournament, but from what she had heard…they were good plus the World Champion was the brother to the Pro finis Champion. That Granger family was a greatly known family.

Both Lindsay and Tyson pro bladers and star singers. Hiro a greatly known beyblade trainer along with Lana the youngest of the family, was a greatly known actress and model. And she was only 12.

Sora sighed and looked to Minoru for help. Ever since they had gotten off the plane both Kohaku and Kasumi had been eating candy non-stop. And they had been bouncing off the walls for two days now. This was also very strange for Kasumi who was usually silent.

"SINCE YOU BEEN GONE I CAN"T BREATH FOR THE FIRST TIME! I'M SO MOVING ON YA YA!"

Sora groaned and kicked Minoru in the side. When both Kohaku and Kasumi started singing Karakoe off key… it was a disaster.

"groan Please Minoru….stop them. I have the worst headache."

Minoru looked at her and yawned. She growled. He gulped and stood up quickly. He walked over to both Kasumi and Kohaku and threw one over each shoulder.

"NO MINNIE I WANT DOWN WERE NOT DONE OUR SONGS!"

Sora cringed at the sound of Kasumi's shrill voice while Minoru cringed at the use of a new nickname. He walked towards his room and kicked the door open. He threw both of them down on the bed and then walked out locking the door behind him. He made his way to the kitchen to start on dinner but first checked up on Sora. She was sound asleep on the couch. He sighed and turned around.

Two sets of eyes stared back at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

DarkAngel- Ha Ha Cliffy and the next chapter isn't what happened so NA NA! 


	10. Season Sisters

I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my second story and I would love it if people would still tell me what I should fix in this story. 

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato. I also own the DareDevil's and any other teams that someone else hasn't given me.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

SEQUEL TO DARKANGEL'S! 

MORE TEAMS! MORE TEAMS! MORE TEAMS! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! And Please It Has To Be A Team Of 4 And No Less.

Ying-Yang Angel01- Owns the following teams: Sacred Elements, Spirit Dynasty, Season Sisters and Ying-Yang Warriors.

Catwarrior owns the following team: Snow Blindness

_**

* * *

Season Sisters POV**_

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Four blades were launched into a large stadium simultaneously, all spinning at the same speed while trying to practice 'The Fire Spin'.

"Come Fredia! Don't give up now…No…No…NO! Aww man."

"Come on Aki! Pay attention to how your beyblade spins and how fast your doing the attack."

"I'm trying!"

Summer stood staring at her two adopted-sisters, who were now fighting about how the attack could work properly. She started to drift into one of her dreams when the door crashed open and Sakura came running in complaining of getting spaghetti sauce all over her shirt. Which now was no longer just yellow, but red as well. Summer sighed and walked over to Sakura grabbing the back of her shirt and dragging her out of the room, not wanting her to see the other two fighting as they had chosen to do ever since they had arrived in Canada. 

Aki looked back at the two with a pleading look in her eyes as they walked away or dragged in one case. When the door shut she looked back to Crystal, who was still yelling. Aki looked down.

"I'm sorry Crystal. I should have been paying more attention, but I really hate Canada it's so strange this place. I don't even care that Summer's from here. I miss Japan and I wish that we could go back, for only a day if possible. So I'm sorry, again."

Crystal stared at her in shock, never thinking that Aki would apologize to her. It was just not like her. Crystal waited for Aki to look up at her and when she did, Crystal smiled shocking both Aki and herself.

"It's alright. I wanna go back to Russia all the time, but then you start to remember all the good times you've had with your friends. Now get outta here and track down the other two. Were going out for dinner. Got it?"

Aki nodded her head. She was speechless, she'd never seen this side of there captain. She headed down he hall towards the girlish screams and the yelling of someone telling another person to sit down.

She pushed open the door and couldn't help but laugh. Summer was trying to get Sakura into another shirt, who just didn't want to co-operate. Sakura looked up when Aki opened the door and flung herself at Aki, with a yell.

"Aki you have to help me! Summer won't wash my best shirt, and I really want to wear it. Please, Please tell her to wash it."

"Sorry. Saki, but were going out for dinner so your gonna have to wear something else."

Crystal stood outside the door listening to her family and smiling a real smile for the first time in awhile. She laughed out loud when she heard Sakura groan at the use of an awful nickname. And hearing Summer yell at her to change and quickly.

Crystal pushed herself up from the wall and waited a few seconds then pushed the door open.

"Who wants dinner?"

* * *

DarkAngel- Ha! Cliffy again….I do this on purpose, because it's fun so there. Anyway I'll update as soon as possible. And I hope every one had a MERRY CHRISTMAS. I know I did. 

Tyson- I did to! I got to visit family and friends! It was great! OOPS gotta go bye guys!

* * *


	11. YingYang Warriors

I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my second story and I would love it if people would still tell me what I should fix in this story. 

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato. I also own the DareDevil's and any other teams that someone else hasn't given me.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

SEQUEL TO DARKANGEL'S! 

MORE TEAMS! MORE TEAMS! MORE TEAMS! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! And Please It Has To Be A Team Of 4 And No Less.

Ying-Yang Angel01- Owns the following teams: Sacred Elements, Spirit Dynasty, Season Sisters and Ying-Yang Warriors.

Catwarrior owns the following team: Snow Blindness

* * *

**_  
Ying-Yang Warriors Pov_**

Around a beydish stood a group of teens around the age of 14 and 15. One boy, who looked like a drowned rat at the moment stood in front of 3 other teens trying to catch his breath. While his sister stood glaring at him for getting in the way of there training.

" Come on Ryan. Spit it out. Why are you late and why did you jump into the beydish to catch our attention?"

"I'm sorry Jess. (gasp) but I just found out the Blade Breakers and the Dare Devil's are in the tournament. (gasp) And they've joined teams creating Hell's Blade's. (gasp) I'm really sorry."

Both Chayan and Roger glanced at each other then at Jessica who stood silently thinking over what her brother had just said. She walked towards the edge of the stadium and grabbed her brothers hand to drag him up out of the dish.

"Ryan thank-you for telling us who was in the tournament, but now we should head back to the hotel. This way we can work on our beyblades and we can get proper sleep. We'll be getting up early tomorrow." Roger stated walking off the platform.

"Aww Man. I don't wanna get up early tomorrow. You coming Jess?"

"I'll be there in a bit, Ryan. You guys go on ahead of me, I just want to stay out here for a bit longer."

" Hey Hey! Jess! If you don't come back in an hour I'll send the two lover boyz out for you Chicky."

Jessica turned and glared at Chayan. As did Ryan and Roger. Ryan turned and looked at her then nodded.

"Just make sure your back within the hour Jess. You got it?"

"Yes I got it Roger. Now go away."

* * *

Finally alone at last Jessica stood staring out across the stadium thinking about what battling the Blade, no Hell's Blades would mean. She smiled slightly, she would finally be able to battle Kai. Her grip tightened on her launcher as she stood up. She walked to the edge of the beydish and looked down. Jessica laughed out loud and launched her blade. She watched it race around the edge of the stadium picking up speed each time it passed her. 

A silver flare flew out from the darkness to the right of her and she glanced up startled. Another blade hit hers dead on sending both flying out of the dish. Jessica jumped up to catch it and then stared at the other blade spinning just outside the dish.

A black and white figure stepped out of the shadows. A crooked smile on it's face as it turned to speak to her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss. Jessica. How are you going to beat Kai if you can't even notice someone in the shadows?"

Jessica stepped back, afraid. Who was this? What did he want?

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I think you know Jess. I think you know."

The shadows hood was pulled back.

Jessica gasped.

And then there was nothing but blade upon blade as the two launched their beyblades.

* * *

DarkAngel- Gomen….I just finished exams……..so I'll start updating more…… Please, please review. 


	12. Snow Blindness

I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my second story and I would love it if people would still tell me what I should fix in this story. 

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato. I also own the DareDevil's and any other teams that someone else hasn't given me.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

SEQUEL TO DARKANGEL'S! 

MORE TEAMS! MORE TEAMS! MORE TEAMS! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! And Please It Has To Be A Team Of 4 And No Less.

Ying-Yang Angel01- Owns the following teams: Sacred Elements, Spirit Dynasty, Season Sisters and Ying-Yang Warriors.

Catwarrior owns the following team: Snow Blindness

* * *

Snow Blindness POV

"Come on Lennie. If Lana finds out what that you've been sitting here all day she's gonna have your head. (grunt) So get up."

William dropped his brother after finding out that Lennie wasn't going to be doing any training no matter what and that he weighed about 10 tons.

"Shit, Lennie you weigh a ton."

The hotel door slammed causing the two brothers to jump slightly. Lana walked in and looked at the two. Lennie with a bored look and William with a glare. She walked towards the kitchen.

" I suggest you get up Lennie, Were going down to the BBA headquarters in about an hour to look at another teammate. And if you don't remember we need 4 bladers on the team to compete in the tournament."

William grabbed for Lennie again but Lennie evaded him by slipping off the couch with a thump. Lana whirled around and glared at the two of them.

"William leave him alone. Lennie get up now or double training tonight."

Lennie stood up and brushed himself off. Then looked to Lana to make sure she wasn't paying attention and whirled around towards his brother ready to stick his tongue out only to have William take a flying leap at him.

"Ah! Lana Help. William's gone mad!"

Lana whirled around and charged for the two of them, she pulled the two of them apart and then dropped Lennie in the process of trying to get William to calm down.

"William calm down. God why must I act like a mother all the time, and Lennie stop provoking him. Do you understand?"

The two of them were silent, Lennie stunned and William upset that his sister was mad at him.

"Do You Understand?"

"Sorry Lana. And yes I understand."

"What about you Lennie?"

Lennie almost burst out laughing, Lana was standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at the two of them and looking like a mother hen.

" Yes. (snort) Lana."

Lennie burst out laughing and Lana just dropped her arms down to her sides.

"I give up."

* * *

30 Minutes Later- Mr.Dickenson's Office

" We have a friend of yours Lana. We think she'll be able to help you look after your brothers and she can also keep them in line if anything should happen…..."

He paused for a minute.

"I do hope you remember your old friend Meaghan."

Lana jumped out of her seat the minute Meaghan stepped through the door, and charged for her.

"MEAGHAN!"

"LANA!"

The two met part way and threw their arms around each other. William stood up and extended his hand.

" My name is William, Miss…"

" Meaghan. Meaghan Mizu."

" It's a pleasure to meet you."

" The same goes for me."

The two of them walked out of the room talking and laughing, with Lennie right behind them. Lana turned around and smiled at Mr. Dickenson and thanked him.

* * *

Back at the hotel- Night

Lana walked out onto the porch of there hotel room and smiled. Her brothers were happy and behaving, her best friend was back and they were going to be in a World Wide tournament. She looked out over the city, this was going to be fun. She pulled her wrist up to her face it's black numbers flashed back at her in a greenish hue. It read 1:33 am. She sighed the other three were most likely already asleep.

She turned around to go inside and didn't notice the clothed hand reach out for her. Covering her mouth with a soaked cloth, blocking of her scream.

The last thing Lana saw was her brother William running towards her in nothing but boxers as she fell backwards off the balcony. She would later remember finally getting a scream out and then having darkness consume her just as pain hit full force.

* * *

DarkAngel- Cliffy! Yippee…..sliffy literally. Anyway the next story will be about Spirit Dynasty and then Hell's Blades.

And I'm sorry it took me so long to update exams just ended and second semester just started but now I'm all set.

Tyson- Good cause I was getting bored and needed someone to talk to. Anyway PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE THAT HAVE.

Nike- Your so cruel Ty. You had us to talk to.

Tyson- Snort. Ya you were sleeping most of the time. Yippee What Fun. Go Jump off a Cliff.

Nike- No. Why don't you go jump off a cliff? The two of you.

Tyson/ DarkAngel- We already have and yes we've already jumped of a bridge to.

Nike- Kuso. I'm doomed. HeHe you guys know I was joking right. (Their knuckles crack) HeHe. I think it's time to RUN!


	13. ANDon't Fear

I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my second story and I would love it if people would still tell me what I should fix in this story.

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato.I also own the DareDevil's and any other teams that someone else hasn't given me.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks again to all that 'WILL' be reviewing.**

* * *

Darkangel- I'm sorry that I haven't written anything in quite awhile, but my computer went down and I just got it started back up. Also all of my descriptions, teams and chapters that I was working on was lost. So I am starting to re-write my next chapter and I am working on my teams and descriptions. I will hopefully update by the end of the week. Again I am sorry and I will update as soon as possible. 


	14. Spirit Dynasty

I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my second story and I would love it if people would still tell me what I should fix in this story.

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato. **

**I also own the DareDevil's and any other teams that someone else hasn't given me.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks again to all that 'WILL' be reviewing.**

_

* * *

Spirit Dynasty POV_

"Oh Esmerelda."

Echoed throughout the empty hallway. A girl with mid length black hair and red tips, ran through the hotels hallways looking for the older physhic. She ran around a corner and screamed when she ran straight into the one she was looking for. She clutched at her chest and nearly screamed again when the other girl spoke.

"What do you want now Chantal?"

Chantal pouted at hearing how angry Esmerelda was at being pulled from hertraining. Honestly Terrance would rather be alone then hang with her team mates sometimes. Sure Esmerelda was a great girl and she was like an older sister, but sometimes she had really bad days and would just kind of SPAZ out on you.

" Were heading into town. Wanna come?"

Esmerelda seeing how much Chantal wanted her to come smiled and nodded her head at the younger girl. Chantal grinned happily and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her to where everyone else was. Mina stood there smiling and when her older sister and friend came around the corner grabbed Esmerelda's hand and the four girls headed out towards the mall.

* * *

5 Hours Later- 11:00pm

After going through every store in the mall, having spent at least a million dollars and now carrying bags and a sleeping Mina, had taken it's toll on the other three girls. Esmerelda having glanced up at nothing in particular stopped and brought the other two to a halt. Terrance glanced at Esmerelda, thinking that the other girl was just daydreaming again.

"What is it Elda?"

" Do you two think you could take Mina and the bags back to the hotel? I have to pick up some stuff from the BBA that I was supposed to pick up earlier."

Chantal glanced at Terrance and lifted Mina out of Esmerelda's arms, while Terrance took her bags.

"What time will you be back?"

"No later then 12:00pm Terr, and I will stay on all main roads."

"Fine, but hurry up. Okay?"

"Sure. Later."

The two girls turned away leaving Esmerelda alone. Elda turned around after watching them disappear around a corner and glanced towards the park hidden in shadows. She didn't really have to head over to the BBA, but she had felt like something bad was going to happen at the park soon, so she had sent the others ahead hoping they wouldn't get hurt. She walked slowly towards the park, she was at a park bench and sitting down on it to rest in less then 30 seconds. She closed her eyes telling herself that she would only be resting for a few minutes before something happened.

_

* * *

Esmerelda's POV_

Esmerelda jerked awake when she felt something wet drip onto her face, she glanced down at her watch and saw that it was 12:45am. Damn, she had only meant to close her eyes for a few minutes. She looked around and noticed that it was raining and it wasn't slowing down it was getting faster. She stood up and walked around the park heading for the exit when she heard it.

It was a low moan. She didn't even know how she had heard it. It was like the soft moan of a sick child. She glanced towards the bushes closest to her and started walking towards them, seeing them shake slightly. She pulled back part of the bush, reaching into it.

_

* * *

Normal POV_

A piercing scream ripped through the air. Alerting Terrance and Chantal that something was wrong. When Esmerelda hadn't returned at 12 as promised they had gotten worried, waited ten more inutes and then went out to search for her.

They both bolted towards where they had heard the scream, entering the park that was covered in darkness now, all lights having gone out.

Terrance looked around the park not being able to see much in the darkness and was startled when she saw something or someone shakingon the ground near the exit.

Terrance and Chantal hurried towards the figure, and came to an abrupt halt at see who it was. Two more screams were added to the air that night.

* * *

DarkAngel- I UPDATED! It's not as good as I wanted it to be, but it will

have to do for now and I will update as soon as possible. THANK-YOU!

Tyson- Ya Thanks………….finally she updates.

DarkAngel- Watch it buddy. My Computer went down so I wasn't able

to do anything.

Tyson- Ya sure.

DarkAngel- Tyson………..I suggest you start running.


	15. Hell's Blades

I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my second story and I would love it if people would still tell me what I should fix in this story.

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato. **

**I also own the DareDevil's and any other teams that someone else hasn't given me.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks again to all that 'WILL' be reviewing.**

* * *

"_You fucking crow!"_

"Ty…Tys…TYSON! What are you watching?"

"Um…last time I checked it was called Karas, Kenny."

"But…But, that language?"

"It's part of the movie."

"What's it rated?"

"Why do you have to know?"

"TYSON?"

"18A."

"Oh, okay……………..WHAT?"

Tyson dove behind Kai and Max who had just "conveniently" walked into the room and into the middle of the two fighting teens.

"18A! 18A! Why are you watching an 18A rated movie when there are nice G and PG rated movies out there Tyson!"

Kai glanced between the two while trying to pry Tyson's arms from around his waist.

"Kai help! He's definitely lost it this time! Eek!"

Tyson dodged a flying book and dove behind the couch where it was currently safe.

"Kenny last time I checked Tyson was 16 and 18A movies are really only rated that, because of violence and swearing."

"Ya! You go Kai! Your on my side for once!"

"But…but….it's still rated 18A……."

"Your on your own Tyson."

Kai turned to head out of the room. Max followed his movements with a hawks eye.

WHOMP!

Kai turned slowly around, his left eye twitching slightly, looking for the one that had thrown the blue pillow currently clutched in his hand. He grinned and started laughing. He then charged at Tyson, Max and Kenny who were currently sitting together now and started an all out pillow fight.

Kai lay on the couch exhausted, he rolled over to the left glancing over towards Tyson, and his jaw dropped. Sitting beside Tyson were three butt naked gir…..

**

* * *

Hells Blades POV **

Kai was jolted from sleep when he fell out of bed and smashed his head off the nightstand.He rubbed his head and felt something wet, glancing at his fingers he noticed a small blood stain. Damn it. What had caused him to wake up from that "somewhat" weird dream, besides falling out of bed.

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

That was what, someone was at his freaking bedroom door and there was a red flashing on and off in his room. He groaned and tried to untangle himself from his bed sheets. When he only seemed to tangle himself up even more he glanced over the top of his bed and at the door.

"One sec."

He grabbed for the nightstand, so that he could reach the light switch there, as he felt his fingers touch the light switch he fell forward bringing his lamp down with him.

_Thud. Groan. Creak._

After hearing another thud and groan Dark pushed Kai's door open, expecting to see him either in bed…..or in the middle of his room. Except there was no one there. Dark walked into his room,she could have sworn he had yelled out 'One sec.'

"Um, Kai?"

"Hn."

Dark looked back towards the bed and noticed the sheets were all knotted at one end and had been dragged off of the bed. Dark walked around the end of the bed and had to stifle a laugh.

"Max and Ray told me you were a light sleeper and that you'd probably be awake by now."

"It's only two, I'm not that crazy."

"Kai there are alarms going off everywhere in this house, including the one in this room."

"Fire?"

"No, someone's hacked our security system and someone else has gotten in, everyone's meeting in the back passage."

"Fine. Wait outside for me."

Dark turned ready to leave when she noticed that Kai had no idea on how to get untangled.

"Do you want help?"

He glared at her and tried to untangle himself, earning himself a light smack over the head from Dark.

"What was that for?"

"Shut up."

Dark leaned down, grasping one end of the blankets and tugged pulling all the blankets away at one time. She blushed seeing Kai in only his pheonix boxers (DA: I wanted to make them Barbie boxers ). She turned and walked away from Kai, motioning for him to hurry up and get dressed.

Kaiglared at the door and slowly stood up walking to his dresser, hegrabbed a red dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants.

* * *

Dark stood in the hallway facing Kai's door and turned hearing something to her left. She was met with a set of piercing red eyes. Dark stumbled back into Kai's door and the figure pin her arms above her head.

* * *

Kai stopped trying to pull his pants on when he heard a thud outside his door and dropped his shirt and pants on the floor beside him, grabbing Dranzer as he made his way to the door.

* * *

Tyson, Nike and Tanya ran through the hall, trying to get to the hidden passage as soon as possible. Tyson spun around when he lost sight of Nike and Tanya in front of him, hoping to catch sight of someone else he knew. He froze when he felt a hand reach over his back and then clasp the front of his shirt. He brought his leg up ready to kick his attacker with a back kick, when he was slammed up against the wall, all of the air leaving his lungs. 

"Tyson!"

Nike and Tanya came running down the hallway towards the two figures up against the wall, one of them there friend the other unknown. The attacker looked to the two and glared sending them a silent warning.Nike ignored the silent warning and swiftly kicked Tyson's attacker in the back, while Tyson fell from the wall he had been pinned to. What happened next surprised the three of them, the attacker slowly disappeared as he fell towards the ground.

"What the hell?"

"You've got me fooled Nike."

"Shut up Tanya.'

The two of them turned to Tyson and helped him up then the three of them turned and bolted down the hallway heading towards the back passage.

* * *

Dark was surprised when the door behind her was flung open and she found herself falling into the arms of Kai with her attacker on top of the two of them. The attacker jumped up and pulled Dark up by the waist, leaving Kai on the floor stunned for a second. 

Kai lunged to his feet when he noticed someone grab Dark and pull her backwards out of his room, a small dagger held to her throat. He raced out of his room and glared at the attacker. he stepped forward slightly trying to find out what was going on.

"Let her go."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she's the key, we can get whatever we want if we have her."

The attacker slowly moved down to Dark's jaw line, licked her throat and whispered something in her ear. She shivered glancing at Kai trying to get him to notice that he should attack now, when the man wasn't paying attention.

Kai stepped forward, butfroze when the attacker quickly glanced up at him holding the knife closer to Darks neck.

* * *

The attacker grinned.

* * *

Realization dawned on Kai and he grasped Dranzer setting him on the launcher.

* * *

Dark started to fight when the man brought the knife closer to her neck.

* * *

The attacker moved his hand, Kai froze and yelled out. Dark screamed as the metal piece camecloser to her and then came incontact with her neck.

* * *

The rest of the team, now all gathered in the back passage looked to the doorway as they heard a bloodcurdling scream and a startled no. 

Tyson lept out of his chair.

Nike dropped his blade.

The Bladebreakers jumped and glanced at each other.

K-Taro froze.

Tanya and Kandy gasped and latched onto Nike and K-Taro.

Tyson ran to the door with his blade in his hand, shoving a chair out of his way in the process. His only thought 'Linds.'

* * *

DarkAngel- Hehe. Sorry about the long wait, but we just finished final projects and exams. Doas a happy dance. Anyway I'll update as soon as possible.

Tyson- LLLOOOSSSEEERRR.

DarkAngel- Did you say something Tyson?

Tyson- shiver No.

DarkAngel- while slowly strangling Tyson JA NE!


	16. Changes

I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my second story and I would love it if people would still tell me what I should fix in this story.

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato. **

**I also own the DareDevil's and any other teams that someone else hasn't given me.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks again to all that 'WILL' be reviewing.**

**DEDICATED TO MY LOVEABLE FRIEND JESSICA!!**

**Kai's POV**

"NO!"

His whole body froze after her ear piercing scream. His yell ripped through him and he watched as she fell to the floor, their attacker standing above her with a frozen look of fear on his face, while Dranzer slowly circled the two. He was drawn out of shock when the attacker slowly fell to the floor beside Dark and he noticed her struggling to get up with a lose grip on her throat, blood dripping from already soaked fingers. He rushed towards her and Dranzer followed silently beside him.

"Dark?"

She turned her head towards him and he could see her struggling not to cry.

**Normal POV**

"Dark? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine it's just a small cut."

"_Master Kai."_

"Dranzer! What…. I thought you could only transform in serious emergencies?"

"_I can transform whenever I want to, but look at the man that we killed….he's not there anymore."_

Kai and Dark both turned and true to Dranzer's word they could see that the man was no longer there, just a small blood stain to show that someone had actually been injured. Dark looked at Dranzer.

"What the hell?"

"_It seems that once one of these…..things….is killed they disappear. I wonder……."_

"Nani?"

"_What if this is Boris...what if he's started up new experiments?"_

"It would make sense with the tournaments starting up and having new teams put together, eh? What do you think Kai?"

"I wouldn't put it past hi…"

"NEE-SAN!"

"DARK! KAI!"

"Tyson, Nike! What the hell you two are supposed to be in the hidden passage?"

Dark looked from between Tyson and Nike who both stood in front of her trying to catch their breath. Then she turned to Kai and Dranzer, one who glared at the other two while the other stared off into space.

"Let's just go back."

Kai and Dranzer nodded their heads in agreement while Tyson looked uncertain.

"Sis, What happened?"

"I take it you were attacked too?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's safe to go back to the passage, the other's are there…..but, we should leave off of this floor…. Tanya can show the others the wa…"

"No Tyson."

"Kai…. If you've forgotten we can speak mind to mind, and the others will be fine….we can leave from your room. We'll just be careful not to be seen."

"Tyso.."

Tyson turned around and glared at Kai, who in return glared right back. Nike looked uncomfortable and turned towards Dark and Dranzer. Dark looked right back and motioned towards Kai's room. Nike and Dranzer started for the room.

"KAI! TYSON!"

The two froze and turned to Dark. She glared at the two.

"Kai you go get dressed, Tyson you look for the best way to get out of here and tell the others to leave now. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Hn."

Tyson headed into Kai's room, with Kai right behind him. Dark followed behind the two, but froze when pain shot up her neck she doubled over in pain and refrained from making any noise not wanting to worry the other two.

**Kai's Room**

Tyson, Dark, Nike and Dranzer stood beside the window of Kai's room and waited for Kai to get dressed. Kai walked out of the washroom fully dressed with Dranzer's blade in his hand and headed straight for the window.

"And how are we going to get off the fourth floor Tyson?"

"Were gonna jump."

"Are you crazy, idiot?"

"No we can do it especially if we jump right and get out bitbeasts to help us."

"Then you go first."

"Fine, Nike open the window….and carefully."

"K"

The group of them walked out onto the balcony and peered over the side.

"Tyson did you talk to the others?"

"Yes Nike."

Tyson and Nike walked to the edge of the balcony and gripped the railing. Tyson looked back at everyone and he faulted over the side, Nike at his side. Kai looked at Dranzer who in return smiled and jumped over the side, his wings flaring out behind him slowing his descent. Kai was about to jump over when he heard a moan behind him.

Dark was bent over in pain gripping her side. Kai let go of the railing and walked back towards her, showing confusion. She hadn't been hurt near her waist during the fight it had been her neck.

"Dark?"

"Hai."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, my side started hurting after the fight."

Kai looked back over the side of the balcony and could just make out the other's waiting in darkness, he turned towards Dark. He walked over to her and gripped her around the waist. She looked at him startled.

"Kai?"

"Just hold on tight."

She yelped as Kai brushed her waist where it hurt. He looked down at her and helped her up onto the railing. They gripped each other tightly and jumped from the ledge.

Dark- Don't kill me. I haven't updated and I made this a cliffy I didn't mean to but it was getting to long.

Kai- Damn you women.

Dark- You have a 3 second head start.

Kai- FUCK

Dark- Ja.


	17. Where do we go?

I'm both Dark Angel and Sweetpea…This is my second story and I would love it if people would still tell me what I should fix in this story.

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own Beyblade…but I do own Amme/ Lindsay/ DarkAngel, Lana, K-Taro, Nike, Tanya, Kandy, Alex and Kato. **

**I also own the DareDevil's and any other teams that someone else hasn't given me.**

**DarkAngel- Thanks again to all that 'WILL' be reviewing.**

**

* * *

Kai's POV**

Kai shielded Dark's body as a summoned Dranzer appeared beneath them, unfurling his wings as they landed on Dranzer's back. Kai looked down at the others who were stepping away from their beasts and slinking away into the shadows.

"_Master Kai."_

"Yes Dranzer?"

"_Quit daydreaming and get moving, Master Kai."_

Kai looked startled for a second before he realized that they had already descended to the ground and both Dark and Dranzer looked at him impatiently. He jumped from Dranzer and turned pulling Dark down beside him who winced in pain when her side brushed against his arm. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye as he turned pulling her behind him.

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Tyson, The BladeBreaker's, Tanya, K, and Kandy waited in the shadows of the trees waiting impatiently for Nike, Kai and Dark to show up.

"Hey Ty."

"Ya Maxie?"

"Where are the others?"

"There comin'. Don't worry."

_Snap._

The group whirled around towards the sound and sighed in relief when Nike came stumbling from the woods grinning at them sheepishly. Tyson glared at him, mentally wringing his neck.

"Are Dark and Kai with you?"

"Nah. There comin' though, I saw them come down on Dranzer."

"And, you didn't wait for them, why?"

"Ah….I have no clue."

"Fool."

**

* * *

Kai/ Dark's POV**

Dark stumbled behind Kai as they worked their way through the woods trying to follow the other's stumbling paths. Dark glanced behind faintly making out the outline of a now burning mansion. She stumbled, causing Kai to stop and look at her as she gasped for air, holding her side in pain.

Kai glanced at the mansion then making his decision he knelt down beside her gently moving her hand from her side.

She glanced at him confused as he gently lifted the edge of her shirt and looked at her side. He ran his hand over the slightly bruised area, but drew it away quickly when she flinched. He stood up, pulling her to her feet.

"You've either bruised a couple of ribs or broken some."

"Joy."

DarkAngel- Neh. Neh. Don't kill me…..I haven't had time to write anything……and I wanted to make this chappie longer…but I don't know how to continue at the moment. WRITER'S BLOCK. Anyway…..anybody want to see something different in here….then just tell me what else you'd like to see.


End file.
